


still exuberantly budding

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: femslash100, F/F, Lingerie, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley's never too tired to appreciate Ivy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still exuberantly budding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "[Batman: Harley/Ivy - sheer](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3119565#t3119565)" at femslash100's drabbletag 5 and "Groggy" from 1-million-words' Word of the Day.

How she managed to divest herself of shoes, gloves, and jester cap before crashing into the pillows, Harley couldn't quite remember. She's too beat to comb out her hair tonight. Let it tangle all it will. After a heist gone wrong and a car chase leaving her stranded on the outskirts of Gotham for hours, Harley's only wish is to sleep.

"What's with you? In bed already?"

"Go 'way, Red. 'm trying to sleep here."

"In that case, I'm just going to change again."

Something about the throaty quality in Ivy's voice prompted Harley to roll onto her back. She groaned in doing so, but the sight that greeted her was well worth the effort: Ivy sidled up to her, clad in nothing but lace panties and a negligee of the sheerest red. The transparent material rode each swell and curve like it was a revelation, rippling lightly as it followed Ivy's every sway.

Harley recognized that nightie.

"I wore that once," she smiled fondly. "I tried to seduce Mr. J in it. Though he wouldn't even look at me."

"That man could never appreciate what he had." Ivy leaned over to caress Harley's face. "I wouldn't have let you out of my sight, wearing this."

"Gotta admit, though, it suits you way better than it ever did me."

"Let me be the judge of that," Ivy said, straddling Harley's thighs.

"I don't think I'd ever wanna see you out of it."

And maybe she wasn't so tired after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Adrienne Rich's Poem "Twenty-One Love Poems: I."


End file.
